This invention relates to electrophoretic extractions, and particularly to the extraction and concentration of substances from support media following separations in the media.
Many separation processes, including chromatographic processes, density-gradient centrifugation processes, and various types of electrophoresis, occur in solid or semi-solid separation media such as gels. Once the components of a sample mixture have been separated into discrete regions (bands or zones) in the separation medium, it is frequently desirable to isolate the species individually for either preparative or analytical purposes. This is done by cutting the separation medium into slices or segments, each containing one species. The slice or segment is then placed in an electrophoresis chamber, where the species is caused to migrate out of the support medium to be concentrated in a receiving vessel from which it can be readily removed.